The police, military and even sportsman frequently find it necessary to mount an accessory such as a flashlight, laser pointer, grenade launcher or even an aerosol can to their firearm in order to better see and hit their intended target. The accessory may only be needed in special circumstances such as during the nighttime and there are also numerous disadvantages to permanently mounting such accessory to the firearm. For instance, the accessory can interfere with the placement and removal of the firearm from a policeman's holster. However, when the need arises to mount the accessory to the firearm, it may be imperative that the police officer, soldier or sportsman be able to quickly and conveniently secure the accessory to the firearm without the burden of disassembling the firearm or using any tools. Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus that enables a user to quickly and efficiently secure an accessory to a firearm without having to disassemble the firearm or use any tools. It is to such a need that the present invention is directed.